


may parker and her gang of teens

by lunarthalia



Series: marvel mothers are the best mothers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, I think?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, wow i love may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarthalia/pseuds/lunarthalia
Summary: If you were to ask May Bianchi at age twenty, how she was able to obtain four children, she would’ve told you that you’re crazy. She would’ve looked at you judgmetally, scoff, and ask, “Who the fuck even are you?”.If you were to ask May Parker at age thirty-eight, she’d smile, make you a cup of chamomile tea, and tell you the story. At the end of it, you’ll have shed a few tears, laughed, and made yourself a new friend.





	may parker and her gang of teens

**Author's Note:**

> canon ? i do not know her. 
> 
> several (SEVERAL) artistic liberties taken w this one.
> 
> enjoy.

If you were to ask May Bianchi at age twenty, how she was able to obtain four children, she would’ve told you that you’re crazy. She would’ve looked at you judgmetally, scoff, and ask, “Who the fuck even are you?”. 

If you were to ask May Parker at age thirty-eight, she’d smile, make you a cup of chamomile tea, and tell you the story. At the end of it, you’ll have shed a few tears, laughed, and made yourself a new friend.

It starts with Peter Parker- no, it starts with a certain Benjamin Parker. They’d met when May, then May Bianchi, was doing her undergraduate degree in biology at Tufts University. He was studying mechanical engineering at Boston University. She saw him on Tinder, swiped right, hooked up, and went on a date. Multiple dates, in fact. After graduation, he proposed and they got married. In a courthouse, of course, as they were broke twenty-one year olds with overwhelming student debt, her new siblings in law, Richard and Mary Parker as the witness. 

A month later, they moved into a little flat in Queens that they could barely afford. Ben worked for Oscorp, May worked as a waitress and a barista while studying to get her nursing certification. Money was tight, but they made it work. 

When May Parker was twenty-two, Peter Parker entered her life. She’d met him before, at family reunions, and seen him on Facebook profiles. They’d never really talked, or spent that much time around each other. But, Richard and Mary were dead, and she wasn’t going to let any member of her family go into foster care, blood related or not. She argues for a better schedule, which would allow her to drop Peter off at daycare, while Ben picks him up. 

She never wanted kids. It was something she’d told Ben as soon as they started to get serious. But still, Peter Parker wormed his way into her heart. She and Ben would get weird stares as they walked around, a young couple with a seven year old son. PTA parents would look at her weirdly, as if she wasn’t competent enough to raise kids, would invalidate her opinion on the latest school board revisions. Still, she powered through with a smile, because it was worth it, for her nephew. 

When the word about the Skip Westcott situation, May feels something burning inside of her. A motherly instinct, if you will. May takes the baseball bat from underneath her bed with fire and vengeance in her soul. It takes Peter’s pleading eyes for her to not kill the man herself. Instead, she hired the best lawyers that she knows, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, and the three of them make sure Westcott will suffer. He receives eighty years in prison, no parole, and a bail of $250,000. She makes sure to invite Murdock and Nelson to Thanksgiving.

It was MayBenPeter for a few peaceful years after. But something had changed.

May was twenty-nine years old, helping Peter with his geometry homework when she got The Call. Ben had been shot. He was dead. A convenience store robbery gone wrong. Telling Peter, was the worst part. May, she could fake a smile and say some comforting words, but Peter. Peter was a kid! Barely a teenager, just starting puberty. It devastated him, devastated her, but she needed to stay strong. 

It was then when Peter had started to act weird. Quitting band, quitting chess club, coming home later, with bruises scattering his body that would disappear the next time she looked for them. He wasn’t acting like himself. May had chalked it up to grief, and would take him to a psychiatrist if it had gone on for too long. 

It was just MayPeter now.

Twenty-nine was also the same time Ned Leeds joined the duo, and became MayPeterNed. 

Ned Leeds’ parents were in the middle of another fight. Truth be told, he wished they would just divorce. But, he reminded himself, they’re Asian, so, divorce was practically out of the question. So what did he do? Ned packed a bag with his school things, a few legos, and some clothes. And headed out through the fire escape. 

It wasn’t well thought out. In order to go back, he would have to go in through the main door, which would signify that he went out at midnight, without their permission. So he books it to the Parker residence. 

He stopped, just in front of their door. What if they were sleeping? Shit, this wasn’t thought out properly. Still, knocked on the door and waited for Peter or May to open it. 

It was May who’d opened the door to reveal a joint kitchen/living room/dining room setting. She ushered him into her apartment, but not before making sure he took off his shoes at the door. “Italian things, you know?” she said. 

All things considered, May didn’t really know why Ned was here. But it was midnight, and she wasn’t going to let him stay out in the hallway. And, she trusted Ned. if he had a reason, then it would be legitimate, and well, he’d talk about when he was ready. So she just pointed him to Peter’s room and told him to finish his homework. 

Ned stayed the night, and the next, until May called down Mrs. Leeds to get official guardianship over Ned. 

For a while, it was the three of them. Yeah, having two teenage boys in the apartment was rough, but it was nice to have more people in the house. It was nice to see Peter smiling more.  
Sometimes, she’d come home from a late shift to see Peter and Ned curled up on the couch, Love Island reruns going on in the background. She’d turn off the T.V and tuck them in with a stray blanket.

“May?” She turns on her heel. 

“Yeah Ned? What’s up?” 

She sees Ned hesitate for a minute, and she has to control the urge to scream PLEASE TRUST ME I SWEAR! Instead, she just walks over and squats to get to level with the couch. “Everything alright?”

“Nothing, I just need you to sign my permission slip. We’re going to a museum or something boring like that,”

“I can do that, babe. Just put it somewhere in my office tomorrow and I’ll sign it. Give me Peter’s, too. Sweet dreams,”. With a ruffle of his hair, May’s retreating to her bedroom, all smiley. 

And so it stayed MayPeterNed for a while, until MJ came around. 

May didn’t really know MJ that well, as MJ was more of a recent development. But still, they’d met, and May knew that MJ was Cool, like capital-C-Cool. But MJ came to her one day after school got out, all snotty nose and red eyes. Not the cool, calm, and collected Mj she’d met before. 

“Oh, baby, you alright?” 

What kind of fucking question is that to ask a teenager who just showed up at her door sobbing. Not the time.

“Honey, take off your shoes, okay? I’ll make you some tea, or cocoa, or coffee? Whatever you prefer. Stay as long as you need, alright?”

In the kitchen, she’s nervous. May scans her brain for the last time she was nervous. This morning, when that patient almost died. But she goes back in her brain further, something that made her nervous that had to do with her makeshift family of kids. 

“My parents kicked me out,”.

May’s stomach drops. Why would a parent kick out their own child? Loving and caring are the easiest things a parent could ever do. She decided that some people don’t deserve to have kids. 

“It was because I’m gay. Totally gay. Like, I eat pussy gay. So if you have a problem, tell me now, so I can leave instead of getting kicked out twice,”. 

“MJ, honey, I’d never kick you out because of something like that. It’s an awful thing to do, not loving your kids, and, it would be totally hypocritical of me to do so,”. May’s hoping, fingers crossed in her mind, that she can convince MJ to stay, to trust her. 

MJ’s taken back a bit, that May can tell. Body language always gives out hidden emotions. “You… like girls? And guys? You’re bi?”

May’s never thought about coming out to anyone, not after Ben. She’s dated people before, lots of girls and boys and people in between during her college years, and she knows Ben would want her to move on, but she just can’t. Not yet. 

“Yeah, MJ, I’m bi. Stay here as long as you want, I’ll get the legal stuff handled myself, alright?” They smile, both of them, and MJ is surprised as she’s pulled into a hug. “I’ll also get your stuff, later, okay? Just take from me, or Peter, or Ned for the time being,”

The three toothbrushes in the bathroom becomes four, the shower has two new bottles of shampoo and conditioner on it’s shelf, and a third bed is moved into the apartment. Laundry now takes three rounds to complete, and breakfast as become May’s favorite part of the day. Why? Because May gets to watch all three of her kids bicker and play over pancakes and orange juice, watch them scramble to finish homework over toast and scrambled eggs. She gives everyone a kiss on the cheek before they depart for school. 

Quiet moments like this, after Peter, Ned, and MJ head off to school and before she has to leave for her shift, are her favorites. She reflects on her life, and how crazy it all has been for her. About how MayBenPeter became MayPeter, then became MayPeterNed, and most currently, MayPeterNedMJ. 

That year, at Christmas, she decides to go extremely festive. There’s a party this year, and May is very happy, sitting with Murdock and Nelson, sipping some eggnog, watching everyone interact. Shes says a prayer to God, to Allah, to Yaweh, to whatever spiritual entity exists, to Thor even, that they brought Ned and MJ into her life. 

The year she turned thirty was a weird-ass year. It starts, with Tony Stark.

May knows that Peter is Spiderman. She’s known for a while now, actually. They, being Ned, Peter, and MJ, had made it so obvious, it was endearing. May did however, pretend to be shocked, mostly to humor herself, ringed up Stark, because it wasn’t everyday you get to yell at a billionaire, but she did set up ground rules for being Spiderman, and for being the Guy/Gal In The Chair. 

No, it starts with Tony Stark offering, or begging, them to move into a penthouse in Manhattan. May agrees, obviously, after consulting the kids first. Peter wants to expand Spiderman, Ned likes Time Square, and MJ wants to see how far capitalism can go. And bonus, it’s close to her own work. So they move into a two-floor penthouse in the Upper East Side in February. It’s massive, almost to an extent. The place is gorgeous, all white furniture, stainless steel kitchen appliances, leather seats. Very mid-century modern-chic, in a way. But it’s not home. The first floor has an expansive kitchen, that May’s probably never going to touch, a dining room with shelves to display fine china and a chandelier, a parlor with two grand pianos, and a living room with a giant flat screen. The second floor has an expansive library (May makes a mental note to thank Pepper and Tony for filling the library), six bedrooms (ones with their own bathrooms inside of them!), and a balcony. It’s beautiful, but it’s not them. 

So they go to IKEA. May tells them to look for whatever’s in their aesthetic. Personally, she goes to buy the most hideous looking carpets, because she wants to have fun in their new place. They meet up for checkout, and she does an overview of what they’ve bought. A bedspread of differently colored triangles, some succulents, a purple circle rug, disgustingly clashing throw pillows, a few vibrant quilts, silverware, different colored plates and bowls. A fair amount of Spiderman merchandise. 

Countless trips to IKEA later, a quite a few to Home Depot, the penthouse is starting to look like a real home. The kitchen has stacks of unwashed dishes in all colors piles up in the sink. There are papers on the counters, spices filling the cabinets. Various pots and pans are haphazardly thrown back into the cabinets. The fridge is covered in random magnets. Every seat in the dining room is a different color. The shelves display report cards and polaroids. The parlor has turned into a communal hang out spot, with its turquoise walls and bean bag chairs. Upstairs, each room is decorated differently, plants covering almost every inch of the balcony, and books and papers thrown in the living room.

It’s different than everything May had ever had, but she’s enjoying it. 

It starts, again, with Tony Stark, and a text conversation.

Tony: May, I need to ask you a favor.

May: Yeah sure dude what’s up?

Tony: There’s this kid, coming up to New York. Harley Keener, real bright kid, but Tennessee isn’t going to to it for him. Can he stay with you and Peter?

May: Definitely. I’ll get a room ready, just gimme the dats of when he’s arriving. 

Tony: Dats? Like data?

May: God, you’re old. 

May, Peter, Ned, and MJ all head down to JFK International to pick up Harley. For the first time, she doesn’t know what the expect now. 

Harley, also, doesn’t know what to expect. He’s greeted by a hug from a short Italian woman, who’s followed by her entourage off three teens. He notices five things about May Parker from the get-go. 

One: that woman gives a mean hug. It’s not too tight, not too loose, and lasts long enough for it to feel genuine, but not that long for it to feel weird, or creepy. That May Parker had extremely soft hair that smelled like citrus. The way that she treated the teens, which he had gathered to be her kids. She wasn’t like the people down at Rose Hill, she was like an American sitcom mother. One that would actually listen and make you brownies, one that was blunt, but fed you chicken soup and let you take mental health days. How she ignored everyone who would look at her weirdly because she was young and raising teenagers.

Lastly, how she swore.

Harley was sitting in the middle of Ned and Peter, who were both arguing with MJ, the only girl, about the music. He knew New York traffic was bad, but he wasn’t aware of how bad it was. 

“Suck my fucking dick- I swear to- Fuck you!” May was in the drivers seat, looking agitated, hands waving around in the air as she talked. “If you cut me off- I swear I will cut you the fuck off-” 

Peter leaned over. “She does this all the time. I think it’s the Italian in her blood,”. Admittedly, the swearing was impressive. It reminded Harley of the military movie he’d watch back in the day, where the sergeant or commanding officer would yell drills. 

He laughed, not exactly knowing what the appropriate reaction was. Apparently, it was the correct one, for Ned said “We’ll show you around New York, so you don’t seem like a lame loser,”. 

“You’ll just seem like a regular loser,” MJ deadpanned. Harley grinned, catching a wink from May in the rearview mirror. He’d fit right in.

A room is taken up, band posters taped onto the door, glow in the dark starts are hung up everywhere, and May shifts everything in the display case for Harley’s things. She hears laughter coming in through the hall, the sound effects of a Super Mario game in the background. She thanks the starts for making her so lucky.

She sends them off to school with a kiss on the cheek, lunch money, and the promise to take lots of photos, if the Museum of Modern Art allowed photos. She figured MJ and Ned would find a way to sneak some. 

It’s her break between shifts at the hospital, when she checks her phone to see if anyone had messaged. It’s 12:30 on the dot when people around her start turning- disintegrating? into dust. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me and chat on tumblr @mariiahills 
> 
> drop a kudo if u liked it, comment and chat !


End file.
